


Peter Attempts Ballet

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ballet, Ballet Dancer Peter Parker, Good Peter, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, soft, spiderbonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: Pretty self explanatory. Nat walks in on Peter trying ballet. Softness ensues





	Peter Attempts Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's been a while since I've posted, but I'm back and better than ever! if you enjoy, pleASE leave a comment cause they mean the world to me <3 <3

It was the weekend, and Peter was staying at Avengers tower again. May was off on a business trip, and Ned’s family was on a camping trip in Lake Tahoe. Which meant Peter was spending another couple days with the Avengers. 

He’d never get tired of it. Getting to see his childhood heroes almost every week. Not to mention getting to see them in their pyjamas. He’s stayed there enough times that Tony had just given him one of the guest rooms to decorate as his own. 

All the Avengers had met Peter plenty of times, and adored him. There was simply something contagious about his incessant optimism and continual smiling. None of them would admit it, but they loved having him around. Every once in a while, May would join them for dinner. She mainly came to make sure Peter was safe and happy, but no one really minded.

When Peter had gotten comfortable enough staying at the tower, he suggested a weekly movie night, where everyone could eat dinner together in the living room. He insisted it’d help them all to bond.

No one wanted to disagree.

So every Friday, they found themselves gathered in the living room, arguing playfully over a movie to watch. Unsurprisingly, it often took longer to choose the movie, than it took to watch it.

Wanda and Vision had taken to cooking together, and had made a deep-dish pizza for everyone, which was Peter’s favorite.

Nat offered to go upstairs and let Peter know it was dinner. Cause although she would never admit it, she liked making him smile.

She reached his door, but before she could knock, she heard a soft melody from inside the room. Pausing slightly, she put her ear against the door, listening carefully. She recognised it as class ballet music, and raised her eyebrows curiously. Opening the door quietly, Nat leaned against the doorframe, watching Peter.

Peter was in the middle of the room, facing away from Nat, seemingly unaware of her presence. He seemed to be attempting a youtube tutorial on basic ballet exercises. But the weirdest thing about the whole scenario was that he wasn’t actually bad. He wasn’t good, mind you, but he wasn’t bad.

Nat couldn’t help but stifle a smile, crossing her arms and deciding to announce her presence. 

“Watch your posture when you’re in the air,”

Peter spun around, seeing Nat and practically freezing in place. He didn’t say anything, just stared at her. Eventually Nat took pity on him, making a ‘go ahead’ gesture with her hands.

Running a hand through his hair, Peter tried to stutter out a response, “Here’s the thing Ms Widow, I was watching this video on how ballet can improve your flexibility and stuff and I thought it might be worth a try and I-“

Nat interjected, “You’re not bad, but you could probably use a real teacher,”

A smile broke across Peter’s face, “You mean it?”

Nat gave him a small smile, “Sure thing,” and paused for a minute, before continuing, “And you know you don’t need to explain yourself to me, right?”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah I know,”

Rolling her eyes, Nat gestured to the door, “Wanda and Vis made pizza, if you’re interested,” Unsurprisingly, Peter’s smile grew even bigger, “Great! I’ll be right down. And uh- thanks Ms Widow.”

Nat just nodded, “Anytime,”

No one except Nat knew exactly why Peter was so excited for the rest of the weekend. But it didn’t matter, as long as he was smiling.


End file.
